Wishing For Breath
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Sixth Story In The Series! Zack's dead. How do you move on when your world has stopped turning? How do you get over something that has broken you? How do you keep breathing when you want to stop? Cody is falling and there's no one to catch him. Please R
1. Gone Away

Chapter One: Gone Away

Cody looked into his mirror and smiled. He looked as happy as he was sad. The sparkling hat on his head read 2007, he was also wearing sparkling clothes that had 2007 all over them.

"Happy New Year Zack." Cody whispered into the mirror.

Carey opened the door to his room. Cody turned to look at her.

**_Maybe In Another Life_**

**_I Could Find You There_**

**_Pulled Away Before Your Time_**

**_I Can't Deal It's So Unfair._**

"Are you all right sweet heart?" Carey asked taking Cody in a hug.

"Yeah." Cody smiled brightly.

"Okay, come out soon." Carey left. Cody's smile fell instantly.

He looked into the mirror for another few minutes, then went into the front room and joined the party.

Michelle was there. He couldn't handle being around her now. Not after she had refused him. He loved her so much, why couldn't she understand that?

It had been two weeks ago now. Since Zack's death.

**_And It Feels_**

**_Yeah It Feels Like_**

**_Heaven's So Far Away._**

"Hi Cody." Rebecca smiled pecking him on the shoulder.

Cody turned to see Rebecca and Tommy. Tommy was obviously drunk.

"Hi." Cody smiled.

"Are you doing okay?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

It felt so natural to lie for some reason.

"See you around." Rebecca called as Tommy pulled her away.

Cody took a seat on the couch. The music, the food, the decorations, the people...It was too much too soon. Maddie took a seat beside him.

"Hey." Cody said smiling brightly.

"So your having as bad a time as I am?" Maddie asked seriously.

She knew Cody all too well.

"Yeah." Cody said letting his smile fall. Maddie gave him a hug.

"I know your going through a rough time, but your going to ask Michelle out and she'll pro-"

"She doesn't like me." Cody interrupted sadly.

"Oh." Maddie said abruptly. "I'm so sorry Cody."

"Me too." Cody sighed. He got up and walked into he crowd of people. If he hadn't, he would have broken down.

"Hey Cody." Cody heard Michelle's cheery voice behind him.

Oh no, not her. Cody turned to see her.

"Hi." He replied. "I didn't know you were here." Cody lied.

"Yeah, Carey told me I should come." Michelle looked at the people.

"I don't really know anyone here." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Cody said disappearing into the crowd.

Cody left the suite. He went down the elevator, into the lobby, then outside. Cody ran. As fast as he could. He ran into the darkness of the night. Soon, he came to a hault in front of the Boston Cemetery.

The gates were open. Why? Cody didn't care. He walked into the cemetery.

**_And It Feels_**

**_Yeah It Feels Like_**

**_The World Has Grown Cold_**

**_Now That YOu've Gone Away._**

Cody walked to Zack's grave. Tears ran down his face as he ran his fingers over it.

"Zack? It's me." Cody wiped tears from his eyes. "I miss you so much." Cody sniffled. "I just wanted to say Happy New Year." Cody took his hat off and set it on Zack's grave. "I love you." Cody whispered. The fresh black roses that he had left were still there. He had left them only yesterday.

**_Leaving Flowers On Your Grave_**

**_To Show That I Still Care_**

**_Black Roses And Hail Marys_**

**_Can't Bring Back What's Taken From Me._**

Cody sat there, for what seemed like forever. Then, screaming broke the silence. He stood up and looked around. In the distance, Cody saw a boy hit another girl. He walked towards them, but made sure they didn't see him.

"Please stop." The girl cried.

Cody realized that it was Rebecca and Tommy.

He had no idea that Tommy hit her. Cody was mad, but stayed back. Mostly because he saw someone walking towards him in the dark.

The person walked on by Cody. It was someone else visiting the graveyard. Rebecca and Tommy were out of sight now. Cody went back to Zack's grave.

"Zack?" He called. "I'll see you later, bro."

**_I Reach To The Sky_**

**_And Call Out Your Name_**

**_And If I Could Trade_**

**_I Would._**

Cody stood. Behind him was Maddie.

"I noticed that you were gone." She whispered.

"I miss him so much." Cody said, wiping his tears away.

"I do too. I really do." Maddie said putting her arm around Cody. They begin walking.

"Maddie, Do you know Rebecca?"

"Yeah, a little." Maddie spoke.

"Well, I saw her and Tommy, he... Never mind. It's nothing." Cody stopped himself. He decided not to tell what he'd seen.

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

"Positive."

Fireworks and cheers erupted all at once.

"Happy New Year." Maddie said as they walked.

"No, not really." Cody wiped more tears away.

**_And It Feels_**

**_And It Feels Like_**

**_Heaven's So Far Away_**

**_And It Stings_**

**_Yeah It Stings Now_**

**_The World Is So Cold_**

**_Now That You've Gone Away._**

A/N- There's Chapter one. My first update and story of 2007! I have opened two of like 5 story lines for this story. One is Rebecca's, the other's is Cody's. I hope you liked this. Tell me if you do. Please review. I love the reviewers! Lol. Most of you have been here since the beginning, let me thank you again. The song is "Gone Away" By The Offspring. Chapter Two will be up soon!


	2. Bleed In, Bleed Out

Chapter Two: Bleed In, Bleed Out

Cody woke in his bed. Beer bottles and wine coolers surrounded him. His head hurt terribly and he knew that he had a hangover.

'When did I find time to drink.' Cody thought scratching his head and rubbing his eyes. He set up in bed.

The memories rushed back to him. Zack's death. Zack had died in his arms. He had let his brother die. Thoughts such as these made Cody's head hurt worse. His hands clung to it.

Cody stood and stumbled around. This pain was too much. Cody busted one of the wine bottles off the dresser. He slashed his arm open, not good enough, he ran the glass across his hand, it didn't hurt as much, he finally took a final slash across his left wrist. Cody felt dissy and fainted.

"Cody?" Cody opened his eyes to Maddie tear stained face."Are you okay?" She started getting excited, noticing that he was awake.

Cody looked around. Maddie and Carey were standing over him. He was ina hospital room. It was white, too white, his headache throbbed. Cody felt a wierd sensation on his wrist. He didn't know why, he didn't remember.

"What happened?" Cody asked dryly.

"Hunny, don't you remember?" Carey asked.

"No." Cody whispered, a look of innocence crossed his face.

"Cody, you tried to...kill yourself." Carey said slowly. She begin to cry as the words left her mouth.

"What?" Cody yelled moving around irratically.

"Cody, calm down." Maddie said in a rushed tone. Cody settled.

"I didn't, I wouldn't, I-"

"Was drunk." Maddie pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Cody closed his eyes. He knew he was sober. And he still wanted to die.

"You have visitors in the waiting room. I'll send them in." Carey said guiding Maddie out of the room.

Soon, several fimiliar faces appeared. Rebecca, Michelle, and Tapeworm.

"How are you?" Rebecca asked running her hand over Cody's face.

"I'm not sure." Cody replied noticing a bruise on the side of her neck that seemed to disappear into her shirt.

"Hi Cody. I brought you some chocolate." Michelle handed Cody some chocolate.

Chocolate was Zack's favorite candy. Cody threw the box of candy against the wall. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"What was it?" Michelle asked quickly.

"I don't like chocolate."

Maddie entered the room, noticing the chocolate. She knew. Maddie quickly got rid of it and asked the visitors to leave.

Cody would have to stay in the hospital over night, and soon, he was sleeping.

A/N- I know, that Chapter seemed rushed and out of place, I feel it too. But I need it to do my next chapter, which will be a dream. I hope you enjoy this one. Please review. And, Thanks for your review Rebecca!


	3. Dreaming of You

Chapter Three: Dreaming Of You

Cody looked around him. Everything was white. He wasn't in the hospital, he wasn't even in the world. There was no sky, no people, nothing. Cody noticed someone walking towards him. His heart beat fast. Then, he noticed the person. Zack.

"Cody?" Zack asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Cody was in complete shock. He was looking at Zack, he was actually there.

Cody ran and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." He said.

"Cody, you have to go. You shouldn't be here." Zack pulled away.

"Here?" Cody asked confused.

"Heaven." Zack replied.

"Zack, why am I here?" Cody asked looking around.

"Your dreaming." Zack said. "You have to wake up, before it's too late."

"I want it to be too late Zack. I can't live without you, I can't breathe, I can't... do anything." Cody finished.

"Don't say that." Zack said.

"Do you know what's it like to have to go through everyday without the one person you love?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Cody, I do. I got through everyday without you, without mom, without Maddie. I didn't just lose one person. I lost everyone. Everything." Zack was crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just wake up Cody. It's not your time. Remember that I will always be around you, I will always be with you. Every minute of everyday. Forever." Zack took his brother in a hug.

"I love you." Cody whispered.

"Me too." Zack sighed.

Cody's eyes twitched, then opened. It was morning in the hospital. His dream was hurting him, he'd never see Zack again.

Rebecca was by his bed side. She had a black eye now.

"What happened?" Cody asked.

"Nothing, I fell."

"I'll kill him." Cody grimaced, then Tommy walked into the room. Cody stood up and ripped the IV out of his arm.

A/N- Cliff hanger. Lol. Please review, thanks for reviewing. The story will heat up starting next chapter, I hope this one was good! I'll update soon! Oh, and yes, Maddie was stabbed and stuff, and I know I didn't say this before, but Todd's mom knows nursing and stuff. Thats how they found the potion like substance and everything, so she doctored Maddie back t a stable health, I hope that clears it up.


	4. My Fault

Chapter Four: My Fault

Cody had gotten released from the hospital two weeks ago. The day after he'd gotten into a fight with Tommy. Cody had suffered a broken nose from that, while odd suffered nothing. He was ready to face the world again. Or at least he thought he was.

"Hi." Cody smiled at Janice whom was walking down the street as him.

"Don't talk to me. I hate you." She said disgusted. Jessica turned from her friend Cindy to see Cody/.

"And I really, really hate you." She stuck her nose in the air and walked away with her sisters.

"What?" Cody whispered to himself.

**_Everyone Ignores Me Now_**

**_I Would Turn Back But I Don't Know How_**

**_I Walk These Streets Sad And Alone_**

**_I Have No One To Call My Own_**

Cody continued up the street. His friend Warren was at a magazine rack on the side of the road.

"Hi Warren." Cody smiled.

"Why would you even show your face in public? Everyone hates you." Warren said. He started to walk away, but Cody grabbed his arm.

"Why?" He asked firmly, his voice shook.

"You killed Max plus-"

"What? No I didn't. Toby did it!

"It was your fault! You did it! You killed her! And now you killed Zack too!" Warren screamed.

Cody's couldn't control him self. He threw his fist out and smashed it into Warren's nose. Blood flew.

"Don't you ever say I killed him again. It's not right and it's not nice!" Cody screamed, attracting attention from people passing by.

"Well, sometimes the truth isn't." Warren said bitterly, before walking away.

**_I Have Cried Alot Of Tears_**

**_I Have Suffered Through Many Years_**

**_I Have No One To Run To_**

**_I Need You, I Want You_**

Cody ran, he slapped the tears from his eyes. He ran as hard and as fast as he could.

'It is my fault.' He thought as he ran. 'I did kill him. It's my damn fault. I could have done something, anything, but I didn't. I just let him die. He just died, in my arms." Cody stopped in front of Zack's tombstone.

**_I Wonder If You Look Down On Me_**

**_God Knows I Don't Deserve Your Pity_**

**_I Killed You, I Let You Go_**

**_Will You Forgive Me_**

**_How Will I Know_**

He couldn't sty here. He ran again. This time he didn't stop until he was inside the suite.

"Cody we have to talk." Carey said. "What's wrong?" She noticed his tears.

"Everyone blames me for Zack! They all hate me! I understand though, I'm a killer. I could have saved him, I could have-" Cody stopped and let his tears take over.

"No hunny! no, sweetheart it wasn't your fault. Don't think that." Carey said taking Cody in a hug.

**_Remembering What He Said_**

**_Before He Was Dead_**

**_I Wish I Could Turn Back Time_**

**_I Committed This Awful Crime_**

****

Cody let go of his mother.

"I did do it." He sniffled.

"No hunny, Todd did." Carey whispered into his ear.

"But I knew. The whole time." Cody cried.

"Knew what?" She asked backing away.

"I knew that Zack was going to be killed. I didn't say anything so that I wouldn't die. It's my fault I could have stopped it. i knew. I found Sherry in our room once, she told me." Cody cried.

"Get out!" Carey demanded. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Cody felt his legs moving, but he didn't feel like he was moving them. He ran out of the hotel. His eyes full of tears.

**_And Now I Say Goodbye_**

**_Alone I Run, Alone I Cry_**

**_Will You Love Me_**

**_Now I Wish I'd Been The One To Die_**

A/N- Surprised? Well, don't be, you should have known that Cody knew something. Lol. I was kidding, I gave no clues to this. But it is really happening. If you think this is bad, you just wait. Alone is a word that Cody would want to be. I love you guys for reviewing! You wanna know what to except next chapter? Expect a sad song from Carrie Underwood. It's about a guy she loved, but if it's Cody's POV, it will sound like he's talking bout Zack. I think it's called "Starts With Goodbye." I'm not positive though. Thanks guys! Also, yes I wrote the peom. It was hurried, so its not perfect. I hope you like it though!


	5. Crash And Burn

Chapter Five: Crash And Burn

"Carey how could you do that?" Michelle screamed, tears fell her face. "You know how sensitive he is. Can you even imagine what he's going through? He killed his brother. He needs you."

"I don't want him. I didn't call you for advice, I just wanted you to know."

"Why? So I'd turn against him? Well, you fail. I might not have realized it to now, but I love that boy, and if anything happens to him-" Michelle shook her head in anger.

"What?" Carey asked coldly.

"Than I will hunt you down and make you regret it." Michelle left slamming the door.

**_When You Feel All Alone_**

**_And The World Has Turned It's Back On You_**

**_Give Me A Moment Please To Tame Your Wild Wild Heart_**

**_I Know You Feel Like The Walls Are Closing In On You_**

**_Its Hard To Find Relief And People Are So Cold_**

**_When Darkness Is Upon Your Door And You Feel Like You can't Take Anymore_**

Michelle walked down the streets of Boston, it was dark and she could barely see.

'Where are you Cody?' She wondered, shaking from cold.

**Cody's POV**

'I don't belong here. I am no one, why don't they love me. I need someone to lean on. Zack why did you leave me? Why did I let you leave me? I love you so much. I miss you.' Cody cried, falling to his knees in the damp grass.

**_Let Me Be The One You Call_**

**_If You Jump I'll Break Your Fall_**

**_Lift You Up And Fly Awayith You Into The Night_**

**_If You need To Fall Apart_**

**_I Can Mend A Broken Heart_**

**_If You Need To Crash The Crash And Burn_**

**_You're Not Alone_**

Cody looked into the darkness, his tears made his vision blurry.

'God, I'd give anything to have him back. Even my life. If I could change this, this pain. I need him god, I need him so bad, please send him back.'

"Cody, he's not coming back, but maybe I can help you?" Michelle stood behind him.

"Why are you here?" Cody asked alarmed.

"I think I love you too." Michelle said kicking a pebble.

"What? How could you even think about that right now? God Michelle, I killed Zack, I am no one without him. Death is the only way out of this damn hell." Cody screamed standing up.

**_When You Feel All Alone_**

**_And A Loyal Friend Is Hard To Find_**

**_You're Caught In A One Way Street_**

**_With The Monsters In Your Head_**

**_When Hopes And Dreams Are Far Away And_**

**_You Feel Like You Can't Face The Day_**

Michelle took Cody into her arms. He cried, soaking her pink shirt, but his shirt sleeve wasn't dry either.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Anytime." She replied.

After a few seconds, she let him go.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern filled her blue eyes.

""No, but I'll be fine. Death is only the day I'll be reunited with Zack, I can wait a few more weeks." Cody replied, a twisted smile on his face. Michelle's hand connected with Cody's face.

****

**_Let Me Be The One You Call_**

**_If You Jump I'll Break Your Fall_**

**_Lift You Up And Fly Awayith You Into The Night_**

**_If You need To Fall Apart_**

**_I Can Mend A Broken Heart_**

**_If You Need To Crash The Crash And Burn_**

**_You're Not Alone_**

"Don't say that ever again! Do you understand?" Michelle said wiping tears from her face.

"Michelle, I'm gone. Go after someone who deserves you, I'm worthless. I don't need you, I don't need anyone." Cody spat. He walked away from Michelle leaving her there crying.

**_And There Has Always Been Heartache And Pain_**

**_And When Its Over You'll Beathe Again_**

**_You'll Breathe Again_**

Cody smiled to himself, he knew his life was over, but he didn't care. His walk turned into a jog, he was leaving Boston behind, his old life.

**_When You feel Alone_**

**_And The World Has Turned Its Back On You_**

**_Give Me A Moment Please_**

**_To Tame Your Wild Heart_**

Michelle also began running. She ran hard, fast, as fast as she could.

'I won't let him go this time.' She whispered.

**_Let Me Be The One You Call_**

**_If You Jump I'll Break Your Fall_**

**_Lift You Up And Fly Away With You Into The Night_**

**_If You need Too Fall Apart_**

**_I Can Mend A Broken Heart_**

**_If You need To Crash The Crash And Burn_**

**_You're Not Alone_**

****

A/N- There's the chapter. I changed songs and chapter ideas, I guess you noticed though. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Love you guys! Also, the song is "Crash And Burn" By Savage Garden.


	6. Not My Fault

Chapter Six: Not His Fault

Cody got onto the Grey Hound bus in front of him. He looked around at all the normal people. They didn't have his problems, they were all happy. He wished he was.

He took a seat near the back, by the window. He looked out it into the dark as the driver drove. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to leave, for good. Boston left too many memories, too many good times turned bad.

Cody looked up as the bus came to a stop. Three more people got onto the Grey Hound. Two twin boys and their mom.

"Leo, Lex, please stop fighting. Try and go to sleep." Their mom said.

"Mom, how do you sleep on the bus? Come on, get real." Lex told his mother.

Cody turned his head away, tears fell down his face as he remembered his first bus ride with Zack.

Carey and her boys got onto a town bus.

"Kids, stop acting like that. We're on a public bus, don't act like animals." Carey said taking a seat opposite he boys.

"It's my turn to watch TV." Zack whined to his mother.

"But mom, my show is coming back on tonight." Cody called.

"If you don't act your age, neither of you will be watching anything." Carey threatened.

"Fine." Zack huffed and slammed back against his seat.

Cody set back too.

Cody would let Zack have all of the TV time just to have him back. Cody's eyes fell on Leo and Lex again. They were shooting spit balls at people, their mother was reading a book and didn't notice.

Cody cried more.

"Stop!" He yelled to the driver.

The bus came to a hault.

"What is it son?" The driver asked.

"I want off." Cody said stepping off the bus. He watched the bus disappear down the road. He begin running. He ran as fast as he could. After an hour, he reached the Tipton. He took the elevator up to his suite. He threw the door open. Carey was on the couch asleep. She woke with a startled jump. Cody ran to her, she stood, looking at him.

"Mom, I know your mad, and I'm so sorry, but I love you. Don' make me lose you too." Carey poke, his tears made him sound younger than 17.

Carey took Cody in a hug.

"I'm sorry Cody, I love you too." She spoke softly, like a mother.

"But you didn't know Zack was going to die." Carey said looking Cody in the face.

"Yeah, I did. Don't you listen?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Sherry about it. She said you two didn't talk. Don't blame yourself stuff things that you didn't do." Carey told him.

"But I did do it. I could have stopped it, but I didn't, I didn't even try." Cody cried.

"Well, today was my last visit to that jail. I will never see her again." Carey said taking her son in a hug again.

"Mom, I think about him all the time. I never stop. How do you move on when your stuck in the past?" Cody asked, his eyes red from crying too much.

"You don't." Maddie said appearing in the living room.

"We do." Carey assured them. "We will too."

"I won't mom, I never will. I just can't." Cody whispered.

A/N- There's chapter 6! I kinda have writers block, so this chapter wasn't my best work, I know, but they can't all be good. I think I'll add Four more chapters, and then this will all be over, I have the final Chapter planned. I think you'll be very shocked with my decisions, and my ending! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Bleeding Down Memory Lane

Chapter Seven: Bleeding Down Memory Lane

Cody found himself going into the bathroom. He felt so bad, he just wanted to die. To join Zack in heaven. He would give anything to be with his brother. Even his life. Expecially his life.

Cody looked around the bathroom. This wasn't the same bathroom anymore. Not with Zack. A memory crept into Cody's mind.

**Flashback**

"Zack hurry up in there." 13 year old Cody said, as he finished brushing his teeth. Zack had been in the shower for thirty minutes!

"I'll be out in a minute." Zack said peeking out from behind the shower curtain.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Cody enforced.

"Really? Guess I lied." Zack said from inside the shower.

Cody knew he was laughing.

"Just hurry up, okay?" Cody asked.

"No." Zack laughed.

"Seriously." Cody said, turning to walk out the or.

Cody stopped walking. Something warm and wet had just smacked him hard on the back of the neck. He turned to see Zack standing their. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was dripping wet. A wash cloth lay beside Cody. Cody smiled and picked it up, slamming it back into Zack.

The two boys laughed as they hit each other with wet towels and wash cloths.

Finally, the two looked at the floor. it was really wet.

"Umm, you can clean this." Zack smiled running from the bathroom.

"Zack!" Cody called following him.

**End Of Flashback**

Cody slid down in front of the sink, setting in the bathroom floor, tears filled his eyes, and ran down his cheeks.

"Zack, why did you leave me? I still need you. I need you every second of everyday." Cody said squeezing his hair in his hands.

As he cried, he remembered another fun time with Zack.

**Flashback**

12 year old Cody jumped into the hotel pool after his brother Zack.

"My splash was bigger." Zack teased.

"No it wasn't." Cody argued.

"Yes it was." Zack laughed splashing Cody into he face.

Cody jumped on Zack's back, causing him to plunge under, where Cody fell and floated to the surface.

"This is so much fun." Zack laughed.

"I know." Cody agreed.

"But when Moesby finds out we ran off his guest, I don't think he'll be too happy." Zack said motioning to the angry guests leaving. Each of them had water dripping from their bodies.

"What's new?" Zack said continuing to splash.

**End Of Flashback**

Cody stood up and slowly walked to the shower. He turned the knob causing hot water to fall onto the bottom of the tub. He slipped out of his clothes and climbed in. The hot water mixed with his tears.

**Flashback**

"Kids! Be careful." Carey called to her 7 year old twins as they pushed each other on the swing at the park.

Cody gave Zack another push letting out a laugh. Cody thought this was the best thing ever.

"Faster." 7 year old Zack called to his younger brother.

Cody gave the swing another giant push. Zack laughed and kicked his feet.

"My turn." Cody called climbing into the swing next to Zack.

Zack started to push his brother in the swing.

Both of them laughed.

**End Of Flashback**

Cody slid down the shower wall and rested at the bottom of the tub. He had never knew pain like this. He wanted to end it. He knew death was calling him, but Zack had told him not to kill himself. He couldn't break his promise. Cody grabbed a razor from the sink and broke it open. He climbed back into the shower and slid it across his upper arm. This didn't help, but he needed to feel pain. The pain that Zack had felt. It was only fair. He ran the silver blade over his arm again, and again. His blood mixed into the water.

**Flashback**

11 year old Zack threw a football to his brother.

Cody caught it and threw it back.

"Not so hard Code." Zack said as the ball slipped through his fingers.

"Sorry." Cody grinned.

He was actually proud of himself. He was the one usually having to tell Zack to throw it easier.

Zack threw the ball back to Cody, who wasn't paying attention now. The ball zoomed by his head and into a mud hole at the bottom of the hill they were on.

"Cody!" Zack scolded.

"Sorry." Cody called as Zack ran by him and over the hill they were on.

Cody watched Zack disappear over the hill. he'd be back.

**End Of Flashback**

Cody's arms were covered in tiny cuts, blood dripped from each of them. They stung so bad, but he wasn't feeling Zack's pain. Cody looked at his wrist with intense interest. He wanted to cut it. he knew that was the pain he need to feel. But he couldn't. He had to stay loyal to his promise to Zack.

**Flashback**

"Zack, don't die. Please don't die." 17 year old Cody said as he held his bleeding brother.

"C-Cody I-I-I'm C-Cold." Zack said as his face turned blue.

Cody cried harder.

"Zack, don't. Don't do this. Don't leave me. Please. Here." Cody said taking his shirt off and laying it over Zack.

"I-I L-L-Love You C-Cody." Zack shook from cold.

"Oh my god no, please." Cody cried, his tears hit Zack's face gently.

Cops started busting into the basement.

**End of Flashback**

Cody looked at the blood stained water. It hurt to see it and not be able to go farther. Cody stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel. It was orange. Cody knew this towel. Zack's favorite towel. He wrapped it around him feeling Zack's presence. His tears calmed as he looked into the foggy mirror. The cuts on his arms looked awful. They still seeped blood slowly. Cody got dressed and slipped a long sleeved shirt on.

"Goodbye Zack." Cody whispered. He turned the light off and shut the door.

A/N- Did you like it? That was one of my favorite Chapters yet! I spent not minutes, but hours writing it. No kidding, so please tell me what you think. I really enjoyed it. The scene with 17 year old Cody and Zack wasn't seen in the previous story incase your wondering. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a favorite of mine, as I already said. The next Chapter will tie up loose ends with...You'll find out tomorrow! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Eight: Saying Goodbye

Cody looked over to the door. Two tiny knocks had just broke into his ears. He opened the door, only to see Michelle's face.

"Can I come in?" She asked twirling her hair.

"Whatever." Cody said moving over for her to make her way in.

She took a seat by Cody on the couch.

"Cody, about the other nigh-"

"Stop. Michelle, the other night was a mistake. You know that." Cody said setting back against the couch.

"I know. That's what I wanted to say." Michelle set back too.

"I did love you." Cody added.

"Well, Cody, I care for you. I really, really do, but I don't love you. I loved Zack. He hurt me, I ended things with him." Michelle spoke softly.

"I understand. I mean, I don't love you all so much anymore either. I don't love anything, or anyone. I hate life." Cody stood.

"So." Michelle also stood. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, goodbye." Cody said, the words stung his mouth. He didn't want to say goodbye, but he knew he had too.

Michelle walked over to Cody and hugged him.

"Good luck buddy." She said patting his back.

"You too." Cody said releasing her.

He watched as she disappeared out the door. As she did, Rebecca's face appeared.

"Is this a good time?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever." Cody said gesturing for her to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks for taking up for me at the hospital." She said smiling.

"It was nothing. I can't stand when guys hit their girlfriends." Cody said shutting the door.

"I thought you'd win, what happened?" Rebecca asked, noticing the embarrassment in Cody's face.

"I never was the strong twin." Cody said, his cheeks clearly red now.

"I'm sorry." She said, grinning a little.

"It's okay. I'm use to it. Zack does that sort of thing all the time-" Cody stopped speaking. He looked around uncomfortably.

"I wanted you to know that I broke up with Tommy. I told him it was over after he hurt you." Rebecca stood.

"Good. You could find better." Cody smiled to her.

"Cody, I'm leaving. I'm going home." Rebecca said finally.

"I thought you would." He responded.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying." Cody answered.

"You'll get through this I promise." Rebecca smiled and hugged Cody.

"I'll miss you." He said as they disconnected.

"Good. I'll miss you too." She said.

"Bye." Cody looked at the floor. He didn't want her to go, not her and Michelle.

"Goodbye Cody. I hope you get through this okay. And don't worry. You'll find that special someone, someday." Rebecca said as she slipped away from the hotel suite.

Cody stood in the middle of the suite. He had just said goodbye to two of his best friends, two of his only friends, two of the people that had changed his life forever.

A/N- There's Chapter 8. I know it was boring, but it was fatal that I tie up those ends. Two more Chapters until THE END. And this time, no surprise sequel. This series will be saying goodbye, very soon!


	9. Rejected

Chapter Nine: Rejected

Cody looked into his bedroom mirror. He was going to attempt to get his friends back today. Warren, Janice, Jessica, Bob, and Tapeworm. They had to forgive him. They just had too. Cody left the suite. His first stop, Janice and Jessica's. They had always liked him, wether they wanted to admit it or not. Janice opened the door, Jessica stood behind her. Their smiles faded.

"Oh, It's you." She hinted, disgust filled her voice.

"Listen, I'm not the reason Zack's dead. I didn't shoot him. I didn't do anything. Girls, you have to believe me, I didn't do anything." Cody pleaded.

"That's right Cody. You didn't do anything. You didn't try to stop Todd. You didn't try to get Zack up the stairs and to safety. You just didn't. We don't want you here. Bye." Janice said shutting the door in Cody's face. He sucked in every tear trying to escape and walked away. His next stop was Warren's house.

Warren's father answered the door.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Is Warren home?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, one second." The man disappeared back into the house. moments later, Warren appeared at the door.

"What do you want?" Warren asked.

"Forgiveness?" Cody asked in a sad yet happy voice.

"Well, I think your looking in the wrong place." Warren frowned and attempted to shut the door.

"Warren Please. I need you guys back."

"You should have thought about that when you let Zack die." Warren shut the door.

Cody wanted to take Warren's head off right now, but instead, he walked on to Tapeworm's house.

Tapeworm answered the door. he looked into Cody's sorry lonely face.

"Hey Tapewo-" Cody stopped talking when Tapeworm's door slammed in his face.

Again, Cody set off. This time Bob had to accept his sorry. If he didn't he'd have no friends other than Maddie.

"Hi." Bob said opening the door.

"Hey! Bob, I'm so glad your home."

"What do you want Cody?" Bob asked, his tone like poison.

"To be friends again. I miss you. I miss the fun we all use to have. Like that camping trip we went on with Mr. moesby. That was so much fu-"

"Oh yeah, you cheated about the food and everything. Listen Cody, we just aren't friends anymore. I'm sorry." Bob started to close the door, but this time, Cody put his hand out and pushed it back open.

"Please Bob. I need a friend right now." Cody pleaded.

"Try Agnus." Bob laughed and slammed the door.

Cody let his tears out. All of them. They streamed down his face as he ran to the Tipton. He didn't care about his promise to Zack anymore. he couldn't go on living. It was too painful, too much too handle. Everything had to stop. He couldn't take anymore. He would end it. As soon as he got home...

A/N- There's Chapter 9! Chapter 10, the final chapter will be up soon. I love how this al ends, I only hope you will too. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks!


	10. The End

Chapter Ten: The End

Cody entered the Tipton with tears in his eyes. He had never felt so sad, so alone. Not since the night of Zack's death, so long ago. He hurried into the suite. Carey had a music show downstairs and Maddie was working, so he was alone. He went into his room and hunted out his sharpest razor blade. He had been wanting to do this for a while now, but because of his promise to Zack, he hadn't. But now, his promise was unimportant. Just like Cody was to everyone else.

"Cody?" Maddie called from outside of the bathroom.

"What?" Cody asked in an irritated tone.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Using the bathroom." Cody lied.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Maddie asked, a tone of hope in her voice.

"No why?" Cody asked.

"No reason. Never mind. See ya." Maddie said. Cody heard her walking away.

"No you won't." He whispered holding the shiny blade up and looking at it.

Cody turned the knobs on the bath tub. The water ran and splattered on Cody a little.

He waited for seven minutes while the tub filled with warm water. Then, he climbed in and laid back, still fully dressed.

"Zack, I'm sorry. I know I promised to stay strong, but I can't. I'm not the strong one. You were. You were everything. You should have lived, I should have died. Everything is so mixed up. I can't believe god took you. Why you? You were the best, you were so much better than me at everything." Cody was crying now. "I have to do this. For me... For you. I'm sorry." Cody raised his sleeve and put the razor blade against his wrist. He stayed in that position for several minutes. He pulled it away. This would be harder than he thought. A memory surfaced in Cody's head.

**_Flashback_**

Cody and Zack walked through a carnival. They were 12 years old and this was the first time they'd been to a carnival alone.

"This rocks." Zack said. He was excited and Cody knew it.

"I know, our first carnival without mom." He smiled.

"Let's get cotton candy." Zack suggested.

"Yeah." Cody said running to the cotton candy man after Zack.

They both got some and begin walking again.

"Which ride do you want to ride first?" Zack asked taking a bite of his cotton candy.

"I don't care. Which ever." Cody responded also taking a bite.

"This is delicious." Zack said stuffing as much as he could in his mouth.

"I know." Cody agreed.

"Hey, there's Max."

The twins ran over to their friend Max who was also with their friend Tapeworm.

"Hey." Max greeted them.

"Hey." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Let's go on the Twisten' Roller Coaster." Max suggested pointing to a very high roller coaster above them.

"Awesome!" Zack agreed.

The four of them made their way to the line.

**_End Of Flashback_**

Cody let tears fall into the bath water. He sucked in a deep breath.

"You died on me five years later." Cody cried.

He raised the silver razor blade and slashed his left wrist open. He screamed in pain as the bath water begin turning red. It hurt so bad. This was the pain that was equal to Zack's. Cody was feeling it now, just like he had wanted to. He smiled as he slashed his right wrist. More blood ran causing the water to turn redder. He gave another cry of pain. A final smile crossed his face. Cody started to feel light headed and dizzy. Everything was turning blacker, and blacker, and blacker... He new this was the end. It had to be.

"I'm comin' Zack." Cody whispered weakly. His hand dropped the razor blade. It floated to the bottom of the bath tub. Cody's eyes closed as he lay motionless in the bloody water.

"Cody? Wake up! Cody?" Zack yelled. Cody opened his eyes to see his older brother hanging over him.

"Zack? Your alive!" Cody screamed in happiness as he leaped at his older brother embracing him. "I love you so much." He said squeezing Zack.

"Code, you okay?" Zack choked through the hug.

"I am now." Cody shook his head.

"What kind of dream did you have?" Zack asked, a disturbed look on his face.

"It was a nightmare! We were seventeen, well I was-"

"Seventeen?" Zack asked. "Big difference. We're Fourteen." He pointed out.

"Stop interrupting." Cody demanded. "Anyway, you were murdered, no one liked me, I was a loser who was falling into sui-"

"Wait! The only part of your dream that wasn't real was my death. Your still a loser that no one likes." Zack laughed running from the bedroom.

Cody laughed too. He was actually over flowing with happiness. He ran after his brother laughing. It was time to get back to Zack, to Mom, to my Friends, to Reality.

**_THE END_**

A/N- Well, The End. I finished this on January 15th! Although it probably won't be posted til' January 17th or 18th. I can't believe I'm saying it after all these months, but I am. I'm terribly sad to be ending this series. Mostly because it's the one I got known for. And because it was so much fun to write. And now, 6 stories later, I say goodbye. I want to thank all of you that have stayed with me through the months. Through the good, and the boring. If it weren't for you, this series wouldn't have been the success it was, so Thank You. Were you okay with my ending? I liked it. I just hope you did too. Well, with nothing else to say, I'm signing off. Make sure you look for an all new story by me soon. Stolen Innocence 2: Life's Twisted Ways! Again, Thank You, and again, The End!


End file.
